dissapointment
by jasminepink22
Summary: what happens when the love of her life forgets her birthday?


Jasmine Black had every right in the world to be happy when she woke up today, but she wasn't. You see, it is her 20th birthday today and she would be happy, if only she would get one more letter in the mail that was wishing her a happy birthday. You see, this letter that she was desperately awaiting was from her best friend in the world, the friend who she had developed very strong romantic feelings towards in the past two years but was afraid to say anything because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Her best friend was of course, Ron Weasley, the sixth and last Weasley male child. Jasmine and Ron had been friends since they were born. Their parents raised them together, they went to school together, and they fought in a war together. They had been through it all together. She often thought about ways to tell him but, she was too afraid and Ron would never admit that he had the same feelings for her. What's funny is that everybody, friends and family alike, could tell that they both had feelings for each other. In fact every body in the family, both sides, which also included Jasmine and Ron's other best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, were running a betting pool to see who would make the first move and when it would happen. She herself was betting that it would never happen.

After getting dressed and eating her breakfast Jasmine returned to her teachers suite hoping that there would be an owl waiting for her, but there wasn't. She busied herself with a Transfiguration lesson that she had to teach to her first year transfiguration class in forty-five minutes. Before she realized it, an hour had gone by.

"Oh well, Juju I guess he forgot" she said to her owl Juju Bee, as she grabbed her lesson plans in a rush and ran out the door.

She walked in on a rowdy class of first years.

"Sorry I'm late class! But I was waiting for a very important package in the mail. Now if you would please settle down and turn to page two hundred and thirty six in your Transfiguration text book."

She grabbed her book and quickly reminded herself about what the lesson plan was on. Transfiguring a mouse into a teacup. Right. _Get your head out of the clouds Jasmine. He's probably REALLY busy._ **_But he never forgets my birthday! He's always the first to send me a card!_** She thought_. _

Class usually went by rather quickly for her and if it were any other day she would be scrambling to try to get in a few more words, but today she was relieved when the class came to an end. She didn't have anotherclass until eleven o'clock, which gave her three hours to do what ever she wanted. Which naturally was to go and wait for Ron's letter to arrive.

Two hours later the letter still hadn't arrived and now Jasmine was getting angry!

"I'm going to go ask Ginny to see if she knows what's up." She said to no one as she left the room. She came upon Ginny in the hallway heading up to her Suite on the third flood. She was reading a letter, which looked rather secretive.

"Hi Ginny!" she greeted her.

She jumped and dropped her paper; Ginny hadn't even realized that Jasmine was walking by her. She quickly scrambled to help pick up the paper but Ginny was faster. She had grabbed the paper and quickly shoved it into her front robe pocket.

"Oh, hi Jasmine. I didn't see you there!"

"Apparently not. So, what was that paper you were reading? It looked rather important. "

"Oh, that was nothing. Just some letter that I got from Ron this morning."

"So he _did_ forget my birthday!" she said this with a shout.

"Wow, I guess he did. I'm sorry that was inconsiderate of him. Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday!! Don't worry I didn't forget, I just didn't get a chance to say it yet."

"Thank you Ginny." She said as tears came to her eyes. Ginny saw them immediately and quickly tried to comfort her,

"Oh Jasmine, don't cry! I know that he didn't mean to forget it. He always remembers. Maybe his letter is just running late, or maybe Hermes is bringing it and he had to stop for a breather because the parcel was so large".

With that said they both started giggling at the though of Hermes with a large parcel making him slower than he already was.

"Yeah I suppose that you are right. I will give it until the end of the day, and if he doesn't get back to me by then, then I'll send him a howler expressing my disappointment in him".

With that, they started to walk towards their next classes.

" So, Gin what is your lesson going to be on today?"

"Oh, well I was thinking that I could possibly teach them how to make a love potion. Haha we both know how this is going to turn out."

"Disastrous " they said in unison which was followed by a fit of laughter.

After the war between Voldemort had ended Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Jasmine had all been offered top positions as Aurors. Harry and Ron accepted these positions but the three girls declined. Hermione opted for a career as a Healer and Jasmine and Ginny chose a life of education. Harry and Ron were currently in the USA pursuing a witch named Abigail Swanton. She was wanted for torturing two families that aided in the capture of her husband Dristan Swanton. Hermione, who is currently located at St. Mungos Hospital, is the head healer in her unit. Furthermore Jasmine and Ginny are currently located at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jasmine replaced Professor Minerva McGonagall as professor of Transfiguration and Ginny replaced the late professor Severus Snape as Potions Master. They were the two youngest professors that Hogwarts had ever seen.

The end of the school day had finally come and Jasmine was becoming extremely agitated with Ron. She tried to reason with herself saying that

'_They had probably gotten a lead on Abigail Swanton and he didn't have the time to write. _'

Nevertheless, even that excuse didn't cover up for his not remembering her birthday.

After she was finished cleaning up her classroom and preparing it for tomorrows lesson, she decided that she was going to go eat a late lunch and then go back to her suite and relax for the rest of the night with Ginny.

Lunch was great as per usual. Suckling pig, green salad, and roasted potatoes. Along with desert which was none other than birthday cake for the birthday girl. As soon as she was finished she said her thank you to everyone and headed to her suite to relax while she waited for Ginny to arrive. As she walked in the room she noticed a huge barn owl that was missing half of his feathers.

" Hermes!!! It is so good to see you boy! Is that a letter for me?" She asked as she walked over and detached the letter from his leg. She immediately recognized the script on the envelope as Ron's and her heart leapt. She walked over to her favorite comfy chair and sat down preparing herself for a long letter but when she opened it, long was the farthest thing from the truth. It read:

Jasmine,

How are you? I just wanted to write you a little note saying hello and I miss you lots.

Work has been consuming Harry and I to the point where we are going two days without any sleep. It's terrible and are you ready? I have more bad news. We're not coming home until the start of school next year so I'll be coming home and you'll be heading back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry. It's terribly annoying. I just thought that I should let you know that. I really am sorry.

I'll try to write you again soon.

Love,

Ron

P.S. Harry sends his love.

She could feel tears welding up in her eyes. How could he? She read it over and over again until she was so disgusted that she threw the letter in the garbage can. The tears had started now. She couldn't believe what she had just read. '_How could he forget? And how is it that he had the balls to break the news that he wasn't coming home for anther four months to her thru a letter._' Now she was sobbing. She needed to get her self together. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed a nice dress that she had just bought a week ago that was specifically to be worn on her birthday. It was black and very beautiful, falling at just above the knee. She also grabbed cute matching black lace underwear and bra set and her favorite red stiletto heels and made her way to the bathroom. She hopped in the shower hoping that the water would calm her and stop her tears but she had no such luck. She dried herself and quickly dawned her matching lingerie and slipped a silk black robe on. She didn't feel like getting dress just yet. She had decided that she was going to go and write Ron a letter expressing just how upset with him she was. As she left her bathroom she felt a strange presence, but she thought nothing of it as she walked straight into her living room. She stopped dead in she tracks. There was Ron standing near the chair that she had recently occupied but thirty minutes before and in his hands he had the most beautiful arrangement of orchids that she had ever seen. At first he had wore a giant smile on his face but the moment that he saw the tears in her eyes he dropped the flowers on the couch and his face changed to concern as he raced over to her. He grabbed her in his arms and said

" Oh, Sweetie why are you crying? I thought that you would be ecstatic to see me. I didn't expect tears. What's the matter?"

She looked up at him and as he wiped away her tears she began,

"Ron! How could you? You made me think that you forgot my birthday! And you decided to drop the news that you weren't coming home for another four months to me on my birthday! It was just way to much to take in and along with the fact that I have missed you so much, I just couldn't take it."

She nestled her face into the side of his neck as he sat there hugging and comforting her.

When she finally stopped crying he began to explain himself,

"Jazzy, I am so sorry that I caused you this much pain, especially on your birthday. Its just that I wanted to surprise you so badly and I didn't want you to know. I didn't even tell Ginny. The only three people that know that I'm here are you, Harry and Professor McGonagall. So, did I surprise you?"

He looked at her and flashed her his famous 'Ron Weasley smile' that she feel in love with and she couldn't deny him. " Of course you surprised me!!! Cant you tell?! Its so great to see you Ron!!!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wonderful!!! Its great to see you too Doll! So what were your plans for tonight?"

" Well Gin and I were going to get all dressed up and go to that new little restaurant down in Hogsmade Village-"

"Well then we'll go there!" he cut her off. "But we are going to have to leave my dear sister out of this. Send her a note saying that you aren't feeling up to going out and that you're going to sleep early. Don't mention that I'm here. Because then she'll want to come."

I'll grab your purse and your cloak. As he did that Jasmine scribbled a quick note to Ginny.

Ginny,

Sorry to say this so late into the night but I'm not feeling up to going to dinner or having any company. I'll explain this all later. I'm sorry.

Love,

Jasmine

P.S. Don't worry!!


End file.
